The 56th Hunger Games
by CamillaAtticus
Summary: Panems 56th Hunger Games have begun! Camilla Atticus of District 10 was selected as tribute for the games. Join Camilla in her journey through the 56th Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Julia and this is my very first fan fiction! I choose The Hunger Games as my fan fiction because I feel a connection to Katniss in many ways. I want The Hunger Games to live on forever so, I decided to create a fan fiction. I will upload a new chapter about every 2 days! I create quotes for each chapter so please do not steal them without credit. I also would like to give full credit to Suzanne Collins for her wonderful book that has given me the idea to create a fan fiction of her book! Please enjoy my book and rate it! The rates help correct my mistakes!**

"Sometimes bravery can be your strongest asset" - Julia S.

I woke up to the sound of a scream. It's funny how when you are woken up suddenly, you don't know what's going on at first. I stretched my arms out and remembered that today was the reaping, one of the things that makes my life suck. I could list a whole lot of things, like the fact I like in the community home, that I have to tend to the cows all day, I hope you get my point. I go through my drawers and pull out my best outfit that the community home had to offer, a used faded green dress. I brushed my hair and got dressed.

I was glad that I didn't need to go out to the pastures and work. It was boring working with the cows. They just ate all day. And, when we have to check on them, some of them get startled and kick us right in the stomach. But at least I didn't have to work in the butcher shop, where you were constantly cutting up meat.

A girl named Enya (who I have become best friends with ever since I got put in the community home when my family was killed in a pox epidemic) called me over. "Camilla.." Enya whispered "I know Enya, it sucks that the community home forces us to get 3 tesserae's". The community home is very unfair, forcing us to pay tesserae's. I remember that last year the two tributes from our district were from the community home. They were both 17 so their names were in 18 times. Since me and Enya are both 15, we have 12 in the bowl, not a lot but still it is more than 1.

"I know our odds of being chosen are low but still I don't want to lose you or to die myself" Enya told me. "Don't worry Enya, we will be fine" I said. I grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her. We walked into the town square and waited for about an hour to be checked into the reaping. Soon we filed into the 15 year old girl section.

"Welcome District 10 to your annual reaping!" Boomed over speakers. The voice belonged to a woman named Deirdre. She was thin and sorta pretty. She had gold skin and bright green hair and an obnoxious smile. A film played about the rebellion that led up to us having our annual hunger games. "Well wasn't that wonderful?" Deirdre asked and of course, nobody made a peep what seemed to annoy her. "Well now is the time to select our courageous tributes!" Deirdre said with her obnoxious smile. "Ladies first!" Deirdre said while walking over to the girls bowl. I held my breath as she grabbed the slip. "Camilla Atticus!" I fell backwards and blacked out.

I woke up to a crowd of girls fanning me. I got up and walked up on the stage, looking back at Enya who was sobbing hysterically. "Well, I hope you are ok Camilla!" I glared at Deirdre after she said that with her obnoxious smile. "And finally for our boys!" She walked over to the boys bowl. "Julian Hornsthaw" she said with her big smile. Julian was 18, worked in the butcher shop and was strong, probably someone who can last long. He grinned at me. "Any volunteers?" Deirdre asked. I glared at Enya and shook my head and she nodded. Nobody came forward. "Please congratulate our Tributes Camilla and Julian for representing District 10!" Deirdre said with a squeal. We were grabbed roughly by peacekeepers and herded into a train. I looked out the train window, as waved goodbye to Enya and she waved back. I began to cry. I didn't want to end my life now, leaving Enya behind in 10.

Two people walked into the train, our mentors. Their names were Jan and Juliana. Juliana sat beside me and Jan walked over to Julian. Juliana looked at me an said "I know that you are going through a lot at this moment but, I want you to see me as a friend." I glanced at her and said "Alright". She looked at me and told me "They already think your weak Camilla." "Why!?" I snapped back at her. "You fainted when you were called". I glanced at her in sorrow and humiliation. "Are they going to think I'm a easy target?" I asked. "Probably" Juliana replied. "What are your strengths Camilla?" "I can take a blow pretty well, I am fast and very nimble." Juliana grinned. "I have a great idea." "What?" I asked. "The only way you can probably win this is by being sneaky" she replied.

How can I be sneaky? I thought to myself. "Ok.." I replied. "I want you to train with running, being quiet, and climbing. You must also study the berries and basic weaponry" Juliana told me. "Alright" I replied. I was thinking about one million thoughts when she said that to me. How will I learn this all in a couple of days? I looked over at Jan who was walking over to me. "Nice faint girl" Jan said while laughing. "Jan shut the hell up" Juliana said. "Hun calm down" Jan said as he walked into a room. I looked down at my feet in shame. "Cheer up girl, your not the only one who fainted" Juliana told me with a sort of pain in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm writing again real early! I hope you all review! I haven't gotten any for my first chapter but, I hope to get some soon! (: Enjoy the second chapter of my book!**

"What you dream isonly an illusion not your future."- Julia S.

I looked deep into her eyes, she seemed so pained. "Camilla I need to go" "alright.." I replied quietly. She got up and left the room. As she left, I began to eat all the food I could see. Back in 10, you weren't allowed to go near the meat. If you stole some, punishment equaled in 60 lashes or death. We got by with our tessera grain, and oil. We drank from a creek that ran through 10. Some of the food I never knew what it was. There was a round orange ball that I loved to eat. It had some sort of skin that you had to peel off and it had food inside. It was sweet and acidic. I loved the taste so much that I had 4 more.

Deirdre walked in the room and turned the TV on. "We must see the reaping recap, call Julian over Camilla! Quickly!" Deirdre said with her obnoxious smile. I look at her and glanced back at the TV. "Camilla you are very rude!" Deirdre told me. Julian walked over when he heard the commotion (I guess) and sat down. The tributes that stood out to me were a brutally strong girl from 1, a 13 year old volunteer from 2, a beautiful girl from 4, a 12 year old boy and girl from 6, and finally a very handsome boy from 8. Then there was my reaping. I saw myself faint in front of everyone. I must look weak. Both tributes from 12 also look weak and bony. I left the room when they played the highlights of the last Hunger Games.

My room looked so cozy to me. I feel like snuggling up in bed asap. I noticed something in my bathroom. It has a tub with a weird thing at the top. I called Deirdre in and asked her what that thing was. She told me it was a shower and showed me how to work it. Clean hot water flows from the shower and you can wash yourself. It felt like rain just more of it pouring on you. Deirdre also showed me a little area beside the shower. It has some holes that blow air out and you can be dried instantly. After I took a shower and got dryer off, I got into bed and slept.

When I got up, I didn't know what to wear until, I saw a new pair of clothes laid out for me. They had brilliant color and, weren't hand me downs. I felt like a queen for a second until, I remembered where I was. I walked out of my room and sat at a table with food all over it. Juliana and Julian hadn't showed up but Jan had. I looked at him coldly, remembering how he made me feel ashamed of myself because I fainted at the reaping. He looked back and chuckled. "You won't get any help from me by looking at me like you want to kill me" he said while chuckling. I rolled my eyes and grabbed and orange (I found out that the the name of the Orange ball). I ate fast and left.

"We will be in the capitol in 2 hours Camilla so be ready for your stylist Jaylen". Ugh I don't want to be in the capitol. If the people there act like Deirdre, I will probably go insane. Also, when you first arrive, you must come to the tribute parade, and so far for the last 17 years, apparently the tributes from 10 have been dressed up as a cow to represent our district. I walk into my room and decide to have some alone time before I go to the Capitol. I laid in my bed thinking about home. I never thought I would be taken from my home and never return. I missed Enya and working with a cow I named Sal. Sal was a sweet little cow who liked to hang around me. She made me happy, and she was the main reason I returned to the pastures to work. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a bright yellow that if you looked at it, it would hurt your eyes. I assume we were in the Capiol. I went to the window and saw thousands of odd looking people screaming "ITS CAMILLA!" They were going crazy for me. I was so confused, why would they go crazy for someone who will die soon? I stared at them for about 4 minuets and then the train came to a halt. Peacekeepers pushed the crowd away from us as we entered a large tall building. We entered a room and I was separated from Julian. There were 3 capitol ladies who told me to lay down. They squealed in excitement. "Your probably the prettiest girl we have ever gotten from 10!" Squealed a woman with yellow hair and pink skin. They introduced themselves as Fawn, Aurelia, and Ann. Fawn had black hair, pale skin and many tattoos, also she had black lips. Aurelia was the one with yellow hair and pink skin. Ann was ugly she was fat and real bitchy. She was very rough with me and very grumpy. They scrubbed my skin, used wax to rip hair off of me, trimmed my hair and made me look pretty. I was surprised when I saw myself. I looked pretty but, I didn't look like myself. I had to stand naked and wait for my stylist. He came in and examined my body. He said he had the best idea for District 10 this year and left. He came back with a cow girl outfit. I laughed when I saw it. "We don't dress like that in 10, this outfit is stereotypical" I said defiantly to him. He frowned and said put it on and left. I put it on and walked out of the room.

I saw Juliana and walked over to her. She guided me over to a large room with horses and chariots. I hated that I had to do the parade, but I still walked over to my chariot which Julian was already on. My boots were very uncomfortable. I sighed and held tightly onto our chariot. Julian looked pretty pissed off about the outfit as well. I gave him a look that I felt the same way. A speaker told us that all tributes must be mounted and be ready for take off. Soon, a large gate

Opened and I saw thousands, or possibly millions of capitol people going crazy. They loved the District 1 outfits and the District 4 outfits. I looked at the crowd when I got out. People were pointing and screaming. They were excited over nothing really. I looked behind and the tributes from 12 were naked and covered in coal dust. I felt grateful that I was covered

up unlike they were. Soon the horses came to a halt and we were given a speech from President Snow. I never cared much for him so I ignored his speech. The horses began moving again and we were in another room.

We were put in something called an elevator with the tributes from 6 and 12. The elevator was so weird. It pulled us up into the building until we got to our floors. I smiled at the tributes from 12 as we left. We could possibly be ally's in the arena. I changed into a new pair of comfortable clothes when I got to my new temporary room. The rooms here are more fancy than the ones in the trains. Deirdre called me out for dinner and I had 4 oranges, milk, chicken, and ice cream. I have seen ice cream before but never tasted it. It was sweet and creamy and cold. I liked it a lot. "So Julian and Camilla you will start training tomorrow" Jan said with a smirk. "Would you like to train together or separate?" Jan asked. "I need to train alone" I said coldly. "Alright then" Julian said with a sad look.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to do two chapters today. I hope you have enjoyed my previous two chapters. Please review! I'm sorry this chapter is short. I didn't really know what else to say in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

"She shall not let her fears get to her, for here fears are the only thing that will keep her back."- Julia S.

He looked like he wanted to train with me. But why? I'm basically a weakling, who was advised to be stealthy in the arena. I grabbed an orange and went to my room. I ate it sloppily and let the juice from the orange get all over my face. I thought about how I was going to make it in the arena. I was hoping the arena would be a nice wooded forest. I remember last year, the arena was a desert. It was real bad, there was barely any water, and people constantly died of thirst. There was also one year when most of the arena was mainly water. There were 4 separate islands that were very small and people drowned a lot in that arena. I walked into the shower and took a long nice shower. I got dried off and went to bed.

I woke up to Deirdre telling me that today was training day. I sighed and got up. I walked over to Juliana and sat down. "So today is training day.." I said sadly. "Yes, I want you to train on your stealth. Berries, train with a ranged weapon, and how to make a fire." She told me. "Alright, well I'm going to go eat" I said. I walked over and found out that they had a liquid form of oranges, so I poured a glass of it and got some eggs and something they call cereal. It is sorta sweet and you pour milk in it. I ate, and got in my training uniform. Julian and I got in the elevator and went down to the training room. We waited about 15 minuets for the rest of the tributes to walk in. Alta, the head trainer told us basic rules and what we should practice. When she finished, I walked over to a jumping course. I practiced jumping around quietly and quickly on the elevated floor. I was surprisingly really good at it. I did some obstacle courses and climbing. I walked over to the district 12 tributes where they were learning about berries. They looked at me and smiled. "Hey" I said nicely. I really wanted them as allys now.

The girl smiled and told me her name was Decima and the boys name was Felix. Decima was 15 and Felix was 14. "Hey Camilla..." Felix said softly. "Yes?" I replied. "We really want you as an ally.." Felix said. "I also wanted you as an ally" I said. Decima and Felix smiled and we shook hands. We learned about the berries and soon moved onto another station. We decided we needed weapon training because we knew nothing about weapons. I choose to train with throwing knifes because Juliana advised me to do so. I learned how to hold them and throw. I'm no very accurate with the target but, I can hit it. Soon, Alta dismissed us back to our rooms.

When I got there Julian began bragging about how good his sword work had been. Of course it was good, he was a butcher for about 7 years. Back in 10, you began working when you turned 11. I have heard rumors about District 12 and 6, that they begin working at 18. I'm glad I have knowledge to use in the arena. I can tell what type of meat the animal would have, how to cook it, and how to trick an animal into its death. "Camilla, how did you do?" Jan asked. "Great." I replied stiffly. "Camilla listen dear, you may be pretty but, your pretty unlikeable. So I advise you to act pretty to get your sponsors hun." Jan said with a smirk. "Fuck you" I yelled to Jan. I grabbed a orange, and a chicken leg and left. I went in my room and sat in a corner. I missed my home, the cows, and Enya. I looked up at the ceiling and decided what I needed to do. "I will win. I will prove everyone wrong." I whispered to myself. I smiled for the first time I was here. I nibbled away the meat of my chicken and felt happy. I felt hopeful. And that is something nobody will ever take away from me. I crawled into my bed and slept. I dreamed about coming home, and about my life going back to normal.

I woke up and ate. I have gained weight and I look healthy. I eat every chance I can because, I want to have some weight in the arena. I don't want to die because I have no fat left on me. I got my training clothes back on and got in the elevator. The tributes from 7 joined us. They both looked tough and strong. The boy smiled at me and introduced himself as Quasimodo. He told me to just call him Quasi. I have a felling that he wants me as an ally. We both walked into the training room and he pulled me aside. "Camilla I want you as an ally." "Why?" "I just have a good feeling that you can help me make it far in the arena." "Well you have to be allys with the tributes from 12." "Alright." We shook hands and he walked over to Decima and Felix. I began the jumping course again. I seemed to have gotten better at being quick and quiet. I did some running and climbing and moved to the throwing knife station. I didn't seem to improve on my weapon skills at all. In fact, they got worse. I kept trying but, it didn't work out. I saw the careers laughing at me. The 13 year old from 2 was bigger than I thought. He was pure muscle and was amazing with a spear. I decided to walk away from them before something big happened. I couldn't afford for the careers to be after me.

Quasi, Felix, and Decima came up to me. "Meet us on the roof tonight" Felix said. " "Ok" I replied with a smile. Alta called us over and told us to go back to our rooms. She reminded us tomorrow was our last training day. I walked out with Decima. We got in the elevator. Soon the tributes from 4 walked in. They stared at us. The girl who was really pretty flipped her black hair "So, nice throwing 10" she said with a smirk. She and the boy began to laugh. They soon got off and left. Decima shook her head. I got off and grabbed an orange and ate it. I got in the shower, dried off and got some new clothes on and walked up to the roof.

It was really windy on the roof. I sat down by Decima. "So what are your strengths?" Quasi asked. "I'm very stealthy." I said. "I have a good memory and i'm fast" Felix said. "I can set up traps well and I know about berries well" Decima said. Quasi told us he was good with an axe. I thought it was pretty obvious that he was. He brought up how we will make it through the cornucopia. "Camilla and Quasi should go. Quasi can fight, and Camilla can grab weapons quickly" Felix suggested. Quasi agreed with Felix and so did Decima. I was terrified of the cornucopia but, I decided to do it anyways. "So, what else should we discuss now?" I asked. "Let's save it for next meeting" Quasi said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I hope you have enjoyed my previous 3 chapters. My book has gotten 109 views!****Thanks so much for viewing my book! Also, thanks Jahvy D. Prince for reviewing. I have also decided to have 15-20 chapters in the book. **

**Enjoy! **

"Don't get too close to someone without knowing them."- Julia S.

I took the elevator back down to my room. Julian seemed to be asleep and Jan was no where to be found. I walked over to Juliana to tell her about my alliance. "Camilla, I want you to be careful around the boy from 7." "Why?" "He knows how to use an axe. If he betrays you while your asleep, your good as dead." Juliana sighed. I walked over to my room and saw a paper on the floor. It said

_Tributes_

_District 1 M: Sky F: Silver_

_District 2 M: Cassius F: Avita_

_District 3 M: Augustus F: Cecilia _

_District 4 M: Cornelius F: Valentina_

_District 5 M: Magnus F: Livia _

_District 6 M: Justus F: Marcella_

_District 7 M: Quasimodo F:Nerilla _

_District 8 M: Remus F:Prima_

_District 9 M: Philo F: Priscilla _

_District 11 M: Rufus F: Sabina_

_District 12 M: Felix F: Decima_

_-Thought this would help_

_From your dearest mentor, Jan_.

I don't know how remembering their names would help but, thanks I guess. I got into bed and thought about my alliance. Will Quasi betray me? I pushed all the thoughts to to back of my mind and laid down in my bed.

I woke up late at night. It was probably midnight. I woke up because of a nightmare. I dream all the time but never get nightmares. I dreamed of the arena. I dreamed that I woke up with a knife in my throat. I tossed and turned over and over. I couldn't sleep at all. I had a T.V in my room and I turned it on. And they seemed to be playing a recap of the 3rd games. That arena had the most betrayals in Hunger Games history. I turned the T.V off and decided to jus lay in bed until morning. I thought of Julian. He seemed to be talking to the girl from 9 and both from 5. They were pure muscle and tall. They could possibly become a strong alliance. I looked at the wall and soon dazed off.

"Wake up Camilla you must eat and go to training." Deirdre said with her big obnoxious smile. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Camilla you need to cut the sass and attitude" Deirdre said now frowning. I laughed. "I will get naked in front of you if you don't leave now." I said defiantly. Deirdre gasped and walked away in utter disgust. I got my training uniform on and ate some cereal. I got in the elevator and the tributes from 4 joined me again. "Aww it's the cow girl." Priscilla said with a smirk. "You will get it in the arena" she whispered to me. I frowned at her "Go to hell bitch!" I screamed at her. She taken a few steps back and looked at me coldly. We got into the training room and began training. I walked over to Quasi, Felix and Decima. "Ok so we're meeting again right?" I asked politely. "Yes of course" Quasi replied. "Ok great" I said and walked away. I began my jumping course and I gotten better with my stealth. I did a special climbing obstacle and completed it in 30 seconds. I was surprised about how nimble I am. I finally walked over to my least favorite station, throwing knifes. I threw and I hit the target but I wasn't accurate. I tried again and I missed. I kept trying but I didn't improve. I was getting very upset about how inaccurate my throws were. The careers seemed to enjoy how bad I threw. I gave up and moved onto the berries station. I memorized all the berries after about 5 quizzes on them. I moved over to the fire building station and learned to build a fire.

All the tributes were called over by Alta. She told us we needed to complete an obstacle course. I looked at it and I knew I could do it. They started with District 1 and went down by each district. 3,5,6,8 all struggled miserably and they took up a lot of time. The tributes from 8 were soon dismissed because of how much time they were both taking up. The girl from 9 was pretty nimble with the climbing part of the obstacle but, wasn't very stealthy, and made loud noises when she walked. I was soon called over to to the course. I began climbing the climbing obstacle first. I decided to go fast to possibly intimate other tributes. I finished the climbing part and went onto the elevated plates part. I began to jump around and made quiet footsteps. I the next obstacle was jumping over to elevated matts over gaps. Also, trainers would try to knock you over. I began swiftly and was quick. The trainers couldn't push me over because, I would pass them before they had the chance to catch me. I finished with a time of 3:30 (minutes) and with one try. I had the highest score on the obstacle corse so far. Julian tried and was failing miserably. He finally fished with a time of 25 minuets and 4 tries. The tributes from 11 didn't do very well, same with my District 12 ally's. Soon we were told that we must train for 1 more hour and that tomorrow was the day we have individual training.

I went back to the throwing knife station. I kept trying but, kept getting less accurate each throw. I had no idea what I was going to do. I had no weapon skills. I could easily get killed in the arena without any weapon skills. I didn't understand how my scores kept getting worse and worse. We were told that we were dismissed and that we could go back to our rooms. I felt like I was about to cry. This totally sucked. I can't believe that I don't have a weapon to use in the arena. I walked over to the elevator sulking. The tributes from 9 joined us. The girl was talking to Julian about swords. I didn't want to hear about weapons, so I zoned out of the conversation completely. They left the elevator and soon we did. I went to my room to take a shower. I didn't feel like dealing with Juliana's criticism and warnings today so, I stayed in my room. Jan walked in and sat beside me. "Camilla what's wrong?" "I have no weapon to use in the arena." "Well, in the arena, all you need until, the final 6 tributes is, a water bottle, water, food, a regular knife, and shelter." I looked at Jan and said, "Jan, you a good mentor and I'm grateful to have you as my mentor." He smiled at me. "Well or better get to you meeting, it's almost 6:00." "Thanks" I said.

I walked over to the elevator and went up to the roof. Quasi was there. We were just waiting on Felix and Decima. They came about 5 minuets later. "I want no betrayals in the arena" I said flatly and loud. "Well.." Felix said trailing off "What Felix? Do you want to betray us?" I said defiantly. "No.." "Then don't disagree with me." Quasi and Decima looked blankly at us. We said nothing for a while until Quasi said "Well, let's end the meeting. Good luck tomorrow."

I walked back to my room. I came out for dinner and grabbed 2 oranges and went to bed. I laid there and thought about tomorrow. I was nervous. I want to impress my allies but, I don't want a flashy noticeable score. I dazed off after a while of staring at the wall.

I woke up earlier than I probably wanted to. I don't know why but, I'm excited about the individual training today. Deirdre was awake and so was Juliana. Deirdre looked away from me. I bet it's because I told her off yesterday and threatened to get naked in front of her. Juliana told me to sit by her. I didn't really like being told what to do by her but, I listened. "Today I want you to keep a low profile. Have an average score." "Well, I want to show off though." "No! Are you crazy Camilla! They will all go after you!" "UGH!" I walked out of the room and sat on my bed. A lady who cleans up after us came in. She never talks. "Go away please." She left within seconds. I wondered why she never talked. She was probably shy.

Jan and Julian woke up about an hour later. Julian and I got our uniforms on and went into the elevator. We were guided into a room by peacekeepers. We had to sit down by district order. District 1 goes first and 12 last. I decided to get comfortable while I wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I hope that you have been enjoying my book so far! I think the games will begin in about 2 chapters. I am real glad about how my book has been coming along. I have completed 4 chapters in less than a week! I hope that the book comes along well! This chapter is short and I apologize. Enjoy and review!**

"Don't be blinded by kindness"- Julia S.

They called Silver in first. She took a while, and so did the rest of the careers. They applauded them at the end of their evaluations. The tributes from 3 didn't stay in for very long. Valentina, the girl from 4 who doesn't like me very much seemed to be in the career pack. She took a while and received applause. When they got the 6, they stayed in shorter than the tributes from 3. They will probably have the lowest scores. Quasi stayed in for a while also.

"Camilla Atticus report to individual training." I never thought that it would be my turn. The time had flashed before my eyes. I walked into the door and saw an obstacle course, climbing course and, throwing knifes. I began to do the obstacle course, and I completed it flawlessly. I completed the climbing course flawlessly also. I walked over to the throwing knifes. I threw one and I barely hit the target. I winced at the sight of the knife almost off target. I threw again and missed. "Camilla we have seen enough. You are dismissed." I walked out of the room red and hot. Juliana tried to stop me to ask what was wrong but, I kept walking away. I went in my room disappointed and cried. I was in utter disappointment with myself.

"Hey Camilla" I turned and saw Jan at my door. He was holding a basket of oranges. "Hey" I said dryly. "Camilla I know you must be disappointed about how your training went. The scores don't matter. Low scores mean they probably will try to target you at the cornucopia but, not later on." "Thanks Jan" I replied. He dropped the oranges off and left. I grabbed them and nibbled away at them. "Camilla, the scores will be released soon! I want you to come out and eat and then watch with us!" Deirdre said with her obnoxious smile. "Why do you smile all the time? It's creepy." I said. Deirdre gasped and walked out of the room. I went to go eat. We seemed to be having a feast tonight. I had something called orange chicken. It has a little orange flavor to it but not much. I also tried something called jello. It's very jiggly. I choose the orange flavor.

"Everyone to the couch, scores will be released in 10 minuets!" Deirdre squealed. I hate that she had to squeal. I walked over to the couch and got cozy. The T.V turned on and we watched some random crap show until we saw the Panem seal.

_Training Scores_

_District 1 M:Sky 9 F:Silver 10_

_District 2 M:Cassius 10 F:Avita 9_

_District 3 M:Augustus 2 F:Cecilia 4_

_District 4 M:Cornelius 3 F:Valentina 9_

_District 5 M:Magnus 6 F:Livia 7_

_District 6 M:Justus 2 F:Marcella 1_

_District 7 M:Quasimodo 8 F:Nerilla 5_

_District 8 M: Remus 1 F:Prima 3_

_District 9 M: Philo 1 F:Priscilla 6_

_District 10 M:Julian 6 F:Camilla 5_

_District 11 M: Rufus 7 F:Sabina 3_

_District 12 M:Felix 1 F:Decima 3. _

I hate my score. I bet the knife incident must have thrown it off. It's better than some other scores though. I sigh and think about what will happen in 3 days. I will be in the arena possibly dead. "Camilla, tomorrow we will go over what you need to know for your interviews." I will probably die during the interviews. Basically, I will be forced to talk to a man named Cesar Flickerman in front of thousands of people. I walk into my room and eat another orange. I think I have a serious problem with eating oranges all the time. I got tiered, so I fell asleep. I dreamed that my whole alliance was killed off at the bloodbath.

I woke up to Deirdre telling me that I had important work to do. I didn't want to prepare for my interview. I sighed and got up. I put on some comfortable clothes. Juliana was waiting for me out in the hall. "Camilla, put these high heels on and this dress." I looked at Juliana like she was psycho. I didn't want to wear that long dress and heels. But, I listened and put them on. I had to hold onto the wall to keep myself stable. I held the dress up to keep myself from tripping. "Camilla walk down the hall until you are stable. Let go of the dress also." I sighed and began to walk up and down the hall. I fell on my face the second time I tried. Thankfully everything is okay. On my 10th walk, I got stable. I learned to not be so clumsy and take smaller steps. "Camilla, when you are out there, do not feel intimated by the crowd. Trust me, it won't be worth it." "Alright" I replied. I don't see how it won be worth it. That is possibly my last full day of living. I want it to matter in a way.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very excited for this chapter. My most favorite part of the hunger games are the interviews, bloodbath, and the return home. I hope you all enjoy Camilla. I am hoping for this chapter to be longer compared to the last one. Enjoy!**

"You have no time to worry about the small things, worry about the big things that will come soon."- Julia S.

I laid in my bed and looked blankly at the ceiling. I'm worried about how my interview will go. I wonder what Enya is doing at home. She must be lonely. Back in 10, she had no friends but me. She is a quiet an she worries about stuff all the time. I remember when we met at the community home. She had been there for her whole life. Her unknown parents dropped her off at the front door of the home. I came when my family was killed in the pox epidemic. I was 10 years old at the time. Enya was shy around me when she first met me. I was loud and rude when I was young and I intimidated her. I liked her because she seemed so sophisticated to me. We soon became friends and were inseparable, until now.

I went to sleep soon but, was woken suddenly when I thought of Valentina attacking me during the bloodbath. I have no idea how she got into my dream. She does intimidate me but, I don't usually think about her. I sighed and tried to go to back to sleep but failed. I guess i'm nervous about the interviews. I have no idea why but, I am.

I laid in my bed for about 4 hours until Deirdre came to wake me up. "Camilla today is a very important day for you!" Deirdre exclaimed. I sighed and got up. Deirdre's smile quickly went away when she saw my face. It must have looked weary and tiered. She rushed out of the room and got me coffee. It was supposed to wake me up a little. In about 20 minuets after drinking it, I felt energized.

"Camilla I want to talk to you." Jan said quietly. I walked over to him and he lead me to my room. "Camilla, I want you to stay strong during the interviews. They matter a whole lot. They give off what the capitol will think of you in the arena, and they also determine if you will get sponsors." I looked at Jan in the eyes. His face seemed blank. I don't get why though. "Thank you Jan." I replied. "Camilla, you will be with your prep team and stylists for most of the day today." I sighed because, that means that I will be getting scrubbed, waxed, plucked, and get my makeup done. I like the makeup part, but not the others.

I walked back to the table and fished my food. I grabbed an orange and quickly ate it before my "spa treatment" as Deirdre calls it. I went into the elevator with Julian, and to my surprise, Valentina joined us. "Aw, it's Camilla!" Valentina exclaimed. "Are you going to get prettied up before your interview? It's to bad that I will kill you tomorrow so nobody will remember you." Valentina said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her. I tried to ignore her, but I can't believe how much trouble i'm in right now. I got on a career's bad side. When we finally got to the floor, I quickly walked out.

Aurelia squealed when she saw me. I swear I heard Ann grunt when she saw me. Fawn got a bath ready for me an poured a lot of perfumes and soaps in it. When I got in, the bath smelled like vanilla. Aurelia got some shampoo and washed my hair. The shampoo also smelled like vanilla. They also put in a vanilla spelling conditioner. I got scrubbed down with vanilla body wash and was then hosed down. Ann began to start with waxing my legs. She poured very hot wax on me then ripped it off slowly. When she finished waxing the rest of my body, Aurelia began with my hair. She managed to make my hair look like it was a beautiful rose because I have red hair. It was very elegant and beautiful. Fawn also did my makeup. The colors were light red and pink.

I ended up looking elegant and classy with my makeup and my hair done. I also smelled great. Soon, i had to stand naked again and wait for Jaylen to come in. He came in with a beautiful light red and pink dress with a train. It had tiny little fabric roses on it and it was very beautiful. I put it on and felt graceful. He also made me put on 6 inch pink high heels. He stood back and examined his work. "I think you look great. This is probably my favorite outfit that I have made in my 10 years of designing." I smiled at him. He told me to practice walking with the long dress. I was very successful in doing so. I was very proud of myself. I wonder what Enya will think when she sees me tonight on live T.V. What will Panem think? I got giddy with excitement to show off this beautiful dress, my hair, and how beautiful I look tonight. I fell vain for thinking that, but I don't reply care right now. "Camilla, please be presentable for me tonight." Jaylen pleaded. I looked at him in disgust. Be presentable for him? I have more things then just him to feel presentable about. "I will" I said softly. "Thank you Camilla" he cooed. I thought about all the things Cesar would ask me. I thought about all the people. I thought about being able to show of for the first time in my life.

"All tributes get in line for your interview." A speaker said. Jaylen walked me over to the line. Yesterday I was nervous about my interview, today i'm not. I saw the other tributes look back at me. Valentina shot a dirty look at me when she saw me. I heard the crowd in the background. It was louder than the noise of the crowd at the tribute parade. There were screens across the room showing us what was going on. I smiled as at crowd screamed. I saw Silver walk out and go on stage.

Silver looked great on stage. She wore a silver dress to match her name. Cassius talked about his strength and how other tributes should watch out for him. Cecelia from 3 talked about how she made one of the most popular phones the capitol has ever used. Then Valentina went on later. Cesar asked her if anybody should watch out for her in the arena. "Well, I think Camilla from 10 should watch her back in the arena." "Why is that" Cesar asked. "She thinks everybody will love her. I want her to know that most people don't and that she is weak." I felt dizzy for a second. Why would she think that? I wanted to punch her right there and now. I decided that she won't ruin my special moment. The tributes from 6 were super shaky and scared. Then Quasi came on. He looked handsome and happy. He and Cesar talked about the fact the he volunteered for his brother. I remember that from the reaping. I think his brother was older than him. I admire his bravery. The girl from 9 caught my attention also. She seemed strong and brutal. I don't see how Julian would like her very much. Before I knew it, I had to walk out on stage.

I walked out gracefully and hear the crowd ohh and ahh at my dress. I flashed a smile to Cesar and sat down. "Welcome Camilla!" Caesar said. "Hello Cesar" I replied gracefully. "Well, you definitely made the crowd drool for you. You are absolutely stunning tonight." "Thank you Cesar" I replied with a smile. "Give a round of applause to her stylist and prep team!" Everyone applauded. "Now Camilla, it seems that one of the tributes doesn't like you very much." Caesar said. "Yes, Valentina has been quite rude to me. Personally, I believe it's pure jealousy." I replied. "Well, don't let her get you down" "I wouldn't ever let that happen" I said gracefully and strong. "Now Camilla, is there anybody at home you would like to talk about?" "Yes, my friend Enya. She is as close as family can get with me. She is basically my sister." I replied. "Well, I bet Enya must miss you." "I hope she does" I replied. The crowd laughed. "Camilla I have been told you like oranges." "Yes I do." "I have also been told you can eat a basket of them in a day." "Yes that's true." The crowd laughed again. A buzzer went off. "Camilla, that is all we got for today. I wish you all the luck in the world." I smiled and walked back out gracefully.

When I got back off stage, Jan was waiting for me. He hugged me and gave me a basket of oranges. I walked back up to my room and took my dress off. I took my hair down and put some comfortable clothes on. People outside were having parties for the Hunger Games tomorrow. I laid down and ate an orange. I felt nervous about tomorrow for the first time. I'm terrified about getting killed by Valentina who will be targeting me during the bloodbath. Hopefully Quasi will fend for me. I finally got tired and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! The Games Have Begun! I can't believe we're into the Hunger Games now! I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. I had never expected to have 180 views on my story. For future reference, this part of the story may freak some of you out so please take caution. Thank you! Also, the quote this time is not mine. **

"Some infinities are bigger than other infinities."- John Green

I woke up to Deirdre telling me today is very important. I sighed and got up. I was told to shower and put some clothes on. I had to eat quickly. "Camilla, come with us onto the roof" Deirdre called. I stayed an orange and walked over to the elevator. Julian seemed super nervous because he was shaking. He gave me a nervous glance as the elevator went up. There were two hovercrafts above us when we got onto the roof. "I need Districts 1-6 to walk over to me" called a man. "Districts 7-12 hold on for a second." He said. One of the hovercrafts dropped a ladder. The tributes from 1-6 loaded up onto the hovercraft. Soon, they flew away. We were told to load up onto the 2nd hovercraft. I started shaking as bad as Julian was. I grabbed the ladder and climbed up. I couldn't believe this would likely be my last day in the capitol. I sat down in the hovercraft and got strapped up. I saw stylists also loading in. Jaylen came and sat beside me. "Camilla stop shaking, you will look bad in the arena" Jaylen said. I rolled my eyes and laid back. I imagined I was going home the whole ride.

We came to a sudden halt. We got out of the plane and I noticed we were in a building. A man led us into rooms with our stylists. The room was small and had some clothes in it. There was a thick jacket that was white, some comfortable pants, gloves, and some boots. I saw the jacket and got terrified. The jacket symbolizes cold weather. I hate the cold. "Put these on Camilla. And the coat is very stylish. You will look great!" Jaylen exclaimed. I put them on. "One minute until launch" a speaker announced. "I'm so excited for you Camilla!" Jaylen exclaimed. He then shoved me into a tube forcefully. I hit my head in the process. "Ten seconds until launch" the speaker announced. Jaylen was jumping around in excitement. I flipped him off but, he never noticed. Before I knew it, the floor that I was standing on began to rise.

I felt frozen as we began to rise. When we got up, I saw we were in a frozen tundra. There was snow and ice everywhere. There were a lot of trees for fire and I was thankful for that. But, I was in utter shock that we were in a frozen tundra. "Ladies and gentlemen let the 56th Hunger Games Begin!" A screen at the cornucopia began ticking away the seconds. I stood there ready to take flight. I notice that Quasi was beside me and he pointed to a section of the cornucopia. I nodded at him to accept that we would run there. The gong sounded soon.

I remember running and grabbing matches and throwing knifes. I saw Valentina grabbing the girl from 6 and digging a knife into her stomach and ripping stuff out. Quasi grabbed me and told me we had enough supplies. I ran back with Quasi and watched what was going on from behind. I saw Cassius attacking a boy by stabbing him repetitively in the neck. Avita and Silver attacked Quasi's district partner. I couldn't look anymore so I kept running. Quasi and I made it deep into the woods. And we couldn't find Decima and Felix. We noticed a hole in the ground and checked it out. It was a tiny underground cave! We went into

It and covered the hole up with an extra blanket Quasi got from the cornucopia. I put some snow on top of the blanket also. "We made it" Quasi said with a smile. "Yeah. I'm surprised Valentina didn't target me." "Yeah" he said.

I heard the cannons going off. Te fighting must have been over. I counted nine. Nine tributes are dead in a couple of hours. I hope Decima and Felix are okay. They must be freezing if they are still alive. I heard talking outside of the cave. One of the voices was very familiar. That voice belonged to Valetina. She must have made it in with the careers. Usually one tribute from 4 makes it in. "I can't believe she got away." Valentina said. "I saw her run with the boy from 7. If we find her, we get two kills." Cassius said. "Well, there not here obviously so, let's keep looking." A voice said. I bet it was Avita's. They walked away soon and their voices disappeared.

The Capitol anthem began playing and that is the death recap. Quasi and I poked out heads out. Augustus from 3 died, Cornelius from 4, Justus and Marcella from 6, Nerilla from 7, Remus and Prima from 8, Philo from 9, and finally Rufus from 11. That means Decima and Felix are still alive. "Quasi, we have to find them." "Alright, let's go now." He replied. I grabbed my knifes and got out. We walked around for a while. We found Julian and his allies. He was paired up with the tributes from 5 and the girl from 9. They have a strong alliance. We kept walking and we found them. "Decima!" I exclaimed. She and Felix ran over. "We made it though day 1 I exclaimed." We all nodded happily and walked back to the cave. Decima and Felix were happy about how warm the cave was.

I relaxed for the first time. Decima was talking about her crazy mentor Haymitch Abernathy. He won the last Quarter Quell. He was apparently drunk all the time. Quasi talked about his mentor Blight. Blight was not really interested in Quasi and never cared much for him. I talked about Jan an Juliana. I told them how Juliana was really nice to me but, did not share the same ideas as Jan.

I began to talk about my stylist. I told them how he made me wear a cow girl outfit, made me a beautiful interview outfit, and then before my launch, he got all excited and he shoved me into the tube. The stories made Decima laugh. "Okay, tomorrow, let's keep our profiles low" Felix announced. We all agreed.

I thought of how stupid I was for a second. Why be excited when we will probably all die soon. My whole attitude changed to a dark, mean, sad disposition. I thought about getting killed. "Who wants first watch?" Quasi asked. "I do" I replied. Soon everybody but me snuggled up and fell asleep. I wouldn't allow myself to though. I wondered about what would happen tomorrow. Who was the next victim? I sighed and kept an eye over the hole all night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. I loved the last chapter and I want to make this one really good. Please review! Thanks! **

"Take every second into account, you never know when you will lose somebody"- Julia S.

There was some light going on outside. I poked my head out and checked it out. I felt something overcome me. I crawled out of the hole and began waking towards the light. I couldn't stop walking. I screamed because, I knew this would be my time to die. The light grew bigger. I looked away and stopped walking. "If I don't look at the light, I will be safe" I thought. I ran back without looking at the light.

"Quasi" I shouted. He woke up and looked at me. "What's wrong?" "There's a light out there that takes you over and makes you walk towards it." "It seems like a trap to me" "Probably" I replied. "Also, if you want to stay safe, don't look at it." "Okay" he replied. Suddenly, a cannon went off. I bet that person got killed by the light. "I'll take watch" Quasi said. I let him. I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up to Decima's babbling. She was talking about how both tributes from 12 have made it this far in the games in 23 years. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 10 dead, 14 left I thought. I wondered how Julia was doing. Was he dead? I guess I will just have to wait until the anthem tonight.

There was no sign of the mysterious light anymore so I guess it's safe to go out. The snow was coming down really hard right now. I was freezing. I had to find food, so I walked around. I saw a little rabbit hiding in the snow. It was a cute rabbit and it had white fur. I got my knife out and crept up on it. I quickly threw my knife and it hit the rabbits leg. I ran over to it and grabbed it. I walked back to the cave proudly with the rabbit. Quasi built a fire an I began to cook it. Decima and Felix watched intently as I cooked it.

After I cooked it, we ate it. The meat was okay. I wasn't a real big fan of rabbit though. "So that light, do you think it will return tonight?" Felix asked. "It's possible" I replied. I sighed again. "Guys I hear noises" someone shouted. The careers have found us. Quasi grabbed his axe, I got my knifes and Decima and Felix stood back. A foot fell through the hole. Then I saw Valentina push herself through. She saw Felix in the corner and threw her axe at him. It went into his skull. A canon went off. Decima screamed. Quasi threw his axe and it hit her shoulder. She screamed.

Cassius came down and grabbed her. He glared at us. "If we see you again you are all dead!" He yelled. They crawled out and ran off. Decima held Felix's hand and cried. "We need to clear out" I said shakily. I began to cry which, I didn't really want to do. We gathered out supplies and got out. The temperature must have dropped from this morning after feeling the air. I kept waking without looking behind myself.

We had been walking for hours. We decided to stay far away from our old camp. Decima told us we should go towards the mountain area because, there are a lot of caves over there. When we finally reached the first mountain, large amounts of ice began to fall down towards us. We spent about 2 hours dodging the ice. We climbed up the mountain and found a nice cave. The cave could be hidden very well and has a great view of the arena. We settled down and relaxed.

Decima began to cry about Felix again. I wondered if they were close at all. I wasn't very close to Julian at all. He was just a guy in my school. I thought about how Quasi and Decima both lost their partners and I didn't. Quasi never seemed to care for Nerilla much. I didn't want to think about death anymore so, I stopped. "Quasi, how did you learn to throw an axe so well?" "I was a lumberjack back in 7" he replied. "What did you do in 10?" "I was a caretaker to the cows" I replied. "What did you do in 12?" Quasi asked Decima. "I didn't get my assignment yet. In 12, you start working at 18." "So, that rumor must be true" I though to myself.

I looked over at the cornucopia and saw the careers. I saw they got sponsored about 5 times to help probably to heal Valentina . I rolled my eyes at the sight. I found out that they sleep in the cornucopia and stay outside during the day. They also got new coats on. "I wish my mentor would sponsor me" I heard Decima say. "Me too" I replied. We both sighed. I saw the pain in her eyes, she seemed so sad. I gave her a hug. I asked her if she wanted to learn how to creep up on an animal. She nodded her head, and we went out.

We saw a squirrel. I showed her that you have to make small quiet movements in about 1 minuet each time. I thee a knife at the squirrel and it hit its tail. Decima grabbed it and we headed back to camp. Quasi made a small fire and we cooked it. We divided the squirrel up and ate it slowly. The snow outside was falling pretty bad so, I closed up our cave. I camouflaged the blanket (that we use to cover it up with snow.)

"Camilla, the boy from your district, did you know him?" Decima asked. "Not really, but I think he wanted me as an ally a while ago. I turned him down and he went with the 5's and the girl from 9. "Those tributes are brutal." Decima replied. I nodded my head and laid back. "How many are left?" Decima asked. "I think 13" I replied. She sighed. " I wish this would be over" Decima said. "Don't we all?" Quasi asked. "The careers don't" I replied. This made us all crack up, so we began to laugh.

"I wish we had a good arena" Decima said. "The good ones are the wooded areas" she added. "I like the swamps better" Quasi added. "Personally, I think a mountain region would be the best." I said. The sound of the anthem boomed across the arena. We opened the cave and watched. The girl from 11, Sabina was the first to show up. She must have been the light victim. Finally, Felix's face was in the sky. The anthem played on until it stopped. I told Quasi that we should close the cave up before the light showed up again. We closed it up and relaxed. Decima was going to take watch tonight. I warned her to make sure she didn't directly at the light. She nodded her head.

I dreamed about Felix. In the dream, he was asking why I didn't avenge him. This caused me to toss and turn. Decima woke me up and and asks what was wrong. "Nothing, I'm fine." I replied. "Let me take watch, I don't think I can sleep again. Decima fell asleep quickly. I watched her drift away into sleep. I kept my eye on them both. I wanted to protect them. I won't let them die like Felix did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! I never expected for Felix to die so soon. I wanted more action to occur so, I made a death occur. The past two chapters have been a little short so, I'm trying to lengthen this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! (P.S I will be doing a fan fiction about the victor Cecelia from 8 soon. Please check it out when I comes out!) **

"Don't look back, It will stop you from moving forward"- Julia S.

I stayed up all night wondering why I never killed that bitch Valentina. "What was I thinking?" I thought. I let out a deep sigh that woke Quasi. "I'll take watch Camilla" Quasi said. I nodded to him and laid back down. I needed rest, so I forced myself to sleep. I slept soundly for the rest of the night. I didn't dream at all last night. I was completely out. I woke up to Decima talking loudly to Quasi. I got up and ate some berries Quasi used to eat back in 7. They weren't on the berry list but, they were called raspberry. I didn't understand how they could grown in the freezing cold weather but, I was hungry.

A sudden jolt knocked me over. "Earthquake!" Quasi yelled. The woke ground was moving. The snow piled up on the mountains began to fall off. A cannon went off. I saw the careers frantically run around the cornucopia. I also saw Sky fall flat on his face in the process, which made me laugh. I heals onto a boulder in the cave to stay steady. The earthquake was soon over and we relaxed. "Half of us are dead" I thought. I wondered who died. I knew all the careers were alive, and so were my allies. That leaves Cecelia, Magnus, Livia, Priscilla, and Julian. Lone of them had died. For some reason I hoped Julian was okay. I wasn't close to him but, he came from home. I looked at the damage done to the arena. The snow on the mountains fell off. That was basically all that happened.

"So, we need a new camp because there's no snow on the mountain" Decima announced. Quasi listed places where possible caves were. We decided the closet cave would be at the bottom of the mountain. We went and saw a hole. We crawled in and saw a big cave. We went in and settled down. Quasi started a good fire and I camouflaged the hole with snow. I sat by the fire and warmed up. I hate how the gamemakers had to make the earthquake occur. It's like they wanted to ruin our camp.

"Hey Camilla, can you get some food for lunch?" Quasi asked. "Sure" I replied. I crawled out the hole in the cave, and walked over the mounds of fallen snow. I heard shouts and laughter. The careers were walking over. I gasped and ducked down by the snow. "Hey, I heard something" Valentina announced. "Shit" I thought. I saw Decima poke her eyes out of the hole. I flashed her a look and motioned for her to go down. "I hope we find the girl from 3. I can't believe she stole our extra backpack!" I rolled my eyes. "Extra backpack" I thought. Why would they need it? "Hey look, it's 10!" Silver shouted. I screamed, alerting Quasi and Decima to stay hidden. Silver grabbed me and tried to drag we to her pack. I resisted the whole time. Cassius had to help drag me over. Valentina came over to me. She slapped me. "Your ally scarred my shoulder!" She shouted. She punched me this time. "Now, because of that, I will scar all the viewers watching your death. I will make it extra gory." She got a sharpened stick out. I began to twist and kick. She looked at my shoulder. She rubbed some weird looking liquid on the sharpened part, and stabbed me in the shoulder.

I screamed in pain. My wound had began to swell up and it began to burn. I kicked her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. "You little bitch!" She screamed. She got the liquid out, (which i'm pretty sure is poison) and she poured it on my wound. It swelled up way more, and it burned 10 times worse. I screamed in pain. I felt something in my pocket when I turned. "My throwing knifes!" I thought. I dug into my pocket, which caused my shoulder to burn more. The careers were laughing. Valentina kicked me in the face. I got my knife and cut Silvers calf, then threw the knife in Valentina's thigh. They both shrieked in pain. I ran away sobbing. I don't know if I was crying because of pain or, pure embarrassment.

I went into the hole. I got my shoulder on a rock. The pain was so bad that I fell down. I saw Quasi run over to me. He picked me up and rushed me over to my sleeping bag. He did something unbelievable to me. He held my hand. "What..?" I asked him. "Camilla hang in there" was all he said to me. I heard him begging for sponsors. I saw Decima in a corner huddled up crying. For a second, the world went dark. "Am I dieing?" I thought to myself. "Camilla don't let go." Quasi said.

I woke up sweating. I saw Quasi over my shoulder, squeezing pus out. I screamed when he did it. "Oh, your awake. I'm so sorry Camilla" he told me. "It's okay" I replied shakily. My head was hot, and I felt nauseous. I vomited all over the ground. I began to sob. I knew I would die in a couple of days if I don't receive any special poison medication. My shoulder burned, I was sick, and I was defiantly going to die soon. I never thought my life would end like this. I wondered what everyone at home was thinking. And why weren't my mentors trying to get me sponsors? I bet Juliana is slacking off right now. Jan is probably socializing with other mentors.

I heard a dinging sound outside our cave. Quasi rushed over and grabbed the gift. It was a sponsor counting a shot and directions. Quasi rushed over and cleaned a spot over a vein on my hand. He injected the shot in the vein and pushed the medicine into my blood. He took the shot out and sighed. "Who was it from?" I asked weakly. "From a person named Juliana" he replied. I regretted thinking that she was slacking off now. I guess she really could be a friend if I returned home. Decima walked over with one of the backpacks. It had a first aid kit in it. I took a pill called a painkiller, and a fever reducer. Then, Decima had to clean my shoulder wound. She said she needed to drain the pus. I told her to do it. I bit down on a wad of fabric to prevent me to scream.

The pus draining was a horrific process that was slow and agonizing. I was crying very hard, on the verge of sobbing. Soon, the pus was drained. She then poured some alcohol on a cleaning pad, and cleaned my wound. The cleaning almost hurt as bad as the draining did. She then had to give me stitches, because my wound was very deep. She got a needle and cleaned it up, and got a special thread and began to sew the wound up. The pain was pretty mild on the stitches part. She then bandaged the wound up and packed the kit up. "Your very strong Camilla" she said. I managed a smile to her.

Quasi left the cave and returned with 3 bunts and a squirrel. He cooked them and we ate. I ate slowly, looking back on the day. I had been almost killed by Valentina, saved by my allies and mentor, and survived another day in the arena. I got up for the first time and decided I would watch the fallen. The anthem began playing about 15 minuets after I got out there. The only death of the day was Magnus from 5. I wondered how his alliance is doing. How Julian is. I'm pretty sure he died in the earthquake, but who knows? I crawled back into the cave and got into my new, clean sleeping bag. I drifted off into sleep.

This time, I dreamed that Valentina poisoned Enya. I began to toss and turn, until I woke up. I saw Quasi was on watch tonight. He was looking up at the sky crying. I wondered why. I couldn't look at him anymore because it made me upset to see him cry. I kept thinking about it, until I think I knew why he was crying. He must have been upset about how his odds of winning are low, and he might not return home.

I went back to sleep and dreamed of something outrageous. I was in love with Quasi. I woke up from the dream and still had that feeling. I don't understand it but, I think i'm falling for the boy who helped keep me alive today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I would like to start this chapter out by thanking AbbyCoraby123, Guest, and hi for reviewing! I enjoy reviews! Last chapter was a bit longer than I expected but, the bigger the better. Also, I decided that Camilla would fall for Quasi. I'm also very pleased to say this is the 10th Chapter! I have very good plans for future chapters! Enjoy! (P.S, the quote is not mine for this chapter)**

"Life life to your fullest, you never know what tomorrow will bring"- Anonymous

"Falling for him?" I thought. That is totally ridiculous. But still, the way I feel about him is just indescribable. "Maybe it's because he saved you life" I thought. I needed sleep, so I forced my mind to go blank. I laid back and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up later, the cave was dark and empty. I began to freak out. Where were Decima and Quasi? I felt pretty weak, so I just laid down. I became anxious. "How long have they been gone?" I thought anxiously. Suddenly, Decima swooped in. She had a worried expression on her face. "What's going on?" She began crying. "They have Quasi" she sobbed for a second. "They will release him once you bring your self over there." "How did this happen?" "We went to their camp and stole stuff. They caught Quasi and won't let him go unless, you turn yourself in to them."

"They want me dead.." I thought. "They really want me dead" Decima help prop me up against the wall. "Camilla, you haven't ate. Let me get you some food." Decima ripped a leg off of the bunny, and walked over o me with it." I took it and ate it slowly. I began to cry. Decima told me they would use him for labor until I came. I wondered what they will make him do. Valentina will probably attack him. "He has to escape" I thought.

The sudden boom of a cannon startled me. I heard the snow crunching from above and saw Quasi come through the hole. "I killed him. I killed the boy from 1." "13 dead" I thought. "Quasi, your bleeding.." Decima said softly. "I know. The girl from 4 threw an axe at my shoulder." "Damn her!" I shouted. They both looked at me. I laid back down and sighed. He's safe, that's all that matters right now. Decima got the first aid kit and began to work on Quasi's wound. I laid back,wondering what will happen next.

I took another fever reducer, and a painkiller. I began to move around again. The pain in my shoulder had gone away, and I felt better. I went out to go hunt. The snow began to pile up on the mountains again. I hate this arena. The snow in some places is as deep as I am. I walked over in the wooded area and saw a squirrel. I threw my knife at it, and I didn't hit. I grunted as I walked over to pull it out of the tree it was in. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me. I turned and saw Julian dragging me away from the tree.

I began to squirm and kick to get out of his grasp. I screamed and got my knife out. I stabbed him in the hand, and he dropped me. "Why are you doing this?" "I've never liked you Camilla. Now is your turn to die!" He kicked me in the face as payback for the knife. I grunted and saw blood come out of my nose. I got a knife out and threw it. This time, it hit my target. It landed right in his throat. He began to cough up blood. I walked over and ripped my knife out of his throat. I wanted to put on a show with his death. I got some snow and put it on his face. He began to choke on his blood and the snow. A cannon fired soon after. I ran back to camp, hoping not to attract anybody. Decima had a look of concern on her face when she saw me. I was covered in my blood.

I began crying, because I just killed someone. Even though he was after me, he never deserved to die like that. I felt like a murderer. "Who did you get?" Decima asked softly. "Julian, my partner" I said. Decima walked over and comforted me. "14 dead, and one caused by you" I thought. I had also made his death more painful. I sobbed more because of that. "Damn, I never got food" I said. "Don't worry, we have extra cornucopia food" Quasi said. I never knew we had some but, I guess we do. Decima went to a box and got some. We decided to skip lunch and eat just dinner today. I wondered what the canned food would taste like. Probably better than the gamey rabbits and squirrels we had been eating. I sighed and laid back. I wish we could have our old cave back. We could spy on the careers easily.

"Can we move back up to our old cave?" I asked. "Um, Quasi can you make it up the mountain?" Decima asked. "Yeah" he said flatly. We gathered our stuff and hiked up the mountain. I had slipped on ice a couple times when I was going up. I had bruised calfs and scraped knees by the time we made it up there. We settled down and Quasi rested. I looked out the blanked covered in snow, and saw the careers. They seemed upset. All the girls were standing beside each-other and looked upset with Cassius. I saw Avita push him to the ground and stab him with his own sword.

The disturbing part that was, the cannon didn't sound automatically. They were all laughing. Valentina got her poison out and poured it in his cut. He screamed loudly. Soon, his screams calmed down and he clutched his stomach. The cannon went off about 5 minuets later. "15 dead" I thought. Less than 10 of us are alive. Decima had a shocked expression over her face. She looked at Quasi for a second. "He's the last boy alive." I just noticed that. The odds of a female victor are high right now. The capitol must be giddy with excitement because, the last female victor was 7 years ago. That would be district 10's very best Juliana. There are also only 21 female victors, so the 34 male victors rule over the females.

Quasi seemed shocked about this. His face went blank. "The careers will want to kill me, because i'm the last boy." I don't want to think about Quasi's death. I feel like I had fallen for him in a way, and I don't want to let him go. "Quasi, they don't know that Julian died" I announced. "They would track him down also." He said. I sighed as he said that. He rubbed his shoulder and took a nap. I would take one but, I'm to afraid to go to sleep. Who knows who could come and kill me...

The anthem began playing. Decima and I peered out to see the death recap. First, was Sky from 1, Cassius from 2, and finally, Julian my district partner. I hated looking at Julian's picture. I wonder how they got the pictures. We have our arena clothes on in the picture.. Oh, there from the dressing rooms. I remember seeing a camera in there. They must have snapped a picture of us before we went in. Decima came over to me with two cans. They had very rich soup in them. I began to eat the soup slowly until, it was all gone. I fell asleep later on.

I wondered if I could win. What would I need to do to win? I gathered some supplies and set out. I cared for Quasi and Decima but, I want to survive. I want to see Enya, and I couldn't bear to see them die. I began to cry as I set out on my long journey throughout the night. I almost regretted my decision when I began. I found a little cave 5 mountains away. It had a better view of the arena. I noticed the light hasn't appeared in a while. But when I settled down, I showed up again. Hopefully, it won't claim Decima and Quasi as Victims...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I would like to thank all my reviewers! You are the reason I keep moving the story forward. I have been a bit behind on updating my story, but I'm trying to get back on track. I have a thanksgiving break this week, so I will do about 3 new chapters. Enjoy! (The quote is not mine)**

"Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways?"- Brittany Spears

I woke up. It was cold, lonely and dark. I was expecting to see Quasi and Decima, but they weren't there. Suddenly, a cannon went off. I wondered who that was. "Probably Quasi, because you betrayed him." I thought. I shivered because of the cold. The temperature must have dropped. My hands were numb from the cold. "Attention Tributes, congratulations to making it to the final 8! A feast will be held in your honor tonight. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" A speaker announced. 8 left. In about 5 days, 16 of us have died. That has to make hunger games history for the most dead in 5 days. Last year, the games lasted for 2 weeks.

I rummaged through my cornucopia food. I took a can of carrots and ate them. The color of the carrots are orange, which made me crave an orange suddenly. I sighed at the thought of an orange. The ground began to vibrate violently. Another earthquake. I saw cracks in the ceiling of my cave. I grabbed my knifes, water, and food and rushed out. I ran down the mountain. It began to cave in. The ground beneath me began to fall. I stumbled and fell back. I blacked out.

I woke up under a tree. I was tied up to the tree. "Where am I?" I thought. I saw two muscular girls emerge from behind a tree. I gasped at the sight of them. It was Priscilla from 9, and Livia from 5. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked. "Well, it depends if you cooperate with us." "Okay." Priscilla looked deeply into my eyes. "Your from 10 right?" Livia asked. "Yeah" I replied. "So, you know Julian?" Priscilla asked. "Yes" I replied. "Do you know what happened to him?" Livia asked with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, Decima from 12 threw an knife at him." I can't believe what I just said. I have betrayed Decima twice. "She's okay" Priscilla said. Livia untied me quickly. "Allies?" Priscilla asked. "Sure" I replied. They gave me my knifes. Livia looked at them quizzically for a second. She gave them back and smiled. "Were you allies with the girl from 12?" Livia asked. "Yeah, but I left her last night." "Oh, good" she replied.

"So, should we kill the 12 girl?" Priscilla asked Livia and me. "Yes" I said. Livia nodded her head in agreement. I have just gotten Decima and Quasi killed. "What's you name 10?" "Camilla" I replied. "Camilla, lead us to her please" Livia asked. I began to walk towards the mountain. I saw Priscilla had a mace. I began to hope she wouldn't bash my throat in with the spiked mace. Livia had a scythe. I held my knifes tightly, prepared to kill, if they attacked me.

We had been walking for about an hour when we reached the mountains. We were in front the collapsed mountain. I pointed 5 mountains away to Quasi and Decima's camp. "Please be hunting" I thought. We kept walking over to the mountain. The snow got deeper as we went up the mountain, which slowed us down. We finally reached the top of the mountain.

I ripped the blanket off the hole. I saw Decima, sitting down with blood all over her. "Where's Quasi.." "He's.. Um gone." Soon Priscilla and Livia dashed in. Decima began screaming he head off. Priscilla dragged her out into the snow. "You little dirty betrayer!" She screamed at Decima. "You want to kill Julian and your ally?" "No, i'm sorry" Decima sobbed.

Priscilla swung her Mace and dug it deep into Decima's stomach.

I remember blood squirting up everywhere. Decima's screams calmed down to moans. I saw her look at me. Her usually happy expression turned to one of disgust. "Why?" She asked me. She looked up at the sky and let out some air an went still. A cannon fired soon. "Let's go" Livia said. I obeyed and went back down the mountain. "What have you done?" I thought. The rest of the trip was pretty silent. "7 left and another death partially caused by me" I thought.

Back at camp, I wouldn't talk the whole time. Priscilla and Livia were talking about their homes. Livia worked in the power plant, and Priscilla was a grain harvester. They looked at me and asked what I did back at home. " I was a cow caretaker." "The peacekeepers back in 5 were so mean! They made us go to work daily, but that was the only thing they were strict about. They were real rude though." Priscilla and I looked at her weirdly. "That's all they were strict about?" I asked. "Yeah, how were your peacekeepers?" I looked at her weirdly. "Back home, we had curfew. Get up at 5 and go to work, and be back home at 10. If you didn't wake up, or you stayed out late, you got 40 lashes. You went to work every day unless you wanted to be shot. Any form of rebellion resulted in being hung. If you disrespected any peacekeeper, you would get hung." There was a lot more but, those were basic rules. Livia's mouth dropped open in shock. Priscilla didn't seem bothered by that. I bet back in 9 they were just as strict.

I sighed and laid back. As much as I hated the law enforcement back home, I missed it. I wanted to see Enya. I wonder what she is thinking right now. "Can she believe I made it this far?" I thought. I sighed at the thought of making it back home. "Let's eat before we go to the feast" Priscilla announced. "Crap I don't want to go" I thought. "Yeah" I said. We ate some corn and beans and began to head out. I can't believe it's almost night time.

The walk to the cornucopia was pretty short. We were close by surprisingly. We hid behind a tree. I saw the table rise. It had a turkey, and lots of oranges. We dashed over to the cornucopia. And grabbed the precious food. Priscilla screamed for a second and a cannon fired. I looked down a her and saw a axe in her chest. I saw Silver, Valentina and Avita running towards Livia and I.

I threw a knife and I hit Silver in the head. A second cannon went off. Livia and I retreated from the feast. We went deep into the woods. I saw that I left all the oranges behind. I began to cry. I really wanted to taste an orange again. It seemed selfish, but i'm pretty upset. I was forced to kill innocent kids and forced to starve, forced to be cold, forced to be scared, forced to be hungry. I wanted to scream like an angry child.

Livia patted my back and began crying with me. I wonder if she's felling what i'm felling. The anthem began playing. Silver was the first face to appear. Then she was followed by Quasi, Priscilla, and Decima. I felt like vomiting when I saw Decima's face. I betrayed her, she betrayed Quasi. Tonight was just a night of betrayal.

The ground began shaking again and another mountain collapsed. I sighed. I realized there were only 5 of us left. I was hopeful about going home. The odds of me going home are pretty good right now. I don't know why I would think that I could go home but, I just felt hopeful about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't believe Camilla's journey in the arena is almost over. But, the ending I promise to make good, and about 3-5 chapters long. Also, happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for a website like this that has let my imagination soar, and make this awesome fan-fic. Enjoy! **

"If you want to achieve something, you must have hope. Hope is the only thing that will cause you to go to the extremes to achieve."- Julia S.

I woke up to the sound of a fire popping. Livia was huddled around the fire trying to warm up. She looked over and saw I was awake. "Hey Camilla" she said. I smiled at her. I wonder how long she plans to keep this alliance going. There are only 5 of us left, and a death match could occur at any second. I held on to my 5 remaining knifes. I wonder how I have gotten better with them. "It must be survival instincts" I thought. Whatever it was, i'm glad i've improved. She grabbed two cans of soup and began to warm them up for us. Her eyes were red from crying. "It must be because of last night" I thought.

She handed me my can of warmed soup. The soup was thick and creamy. It was probably the most delicious thing I have had in the arena. I will probably have to add that onto my list of favorite foods. The snow wasn't very bad right now, which I was grateful for. Livia's camp is on the ground, so we don't have much shelter. I ate the rest of my soup up and stood up. "Attention tributes, please report to the Cornucopia. You have an hour to do so."

"Shit!" I thought. The death match will occur in an hour. I hate the death match. The gamemakers always add horrifying twists to the death match, which causes tributes to die in a horrifying, bloody death. Livia looked at me. She grabbed her scythe and began to head out. The cornucopia is about 25 minuets away, so I got time. I gathered my knifes and began to beg for a sponsor. I wanted poison to add to my knifes. Make it more deadly, quick, and efficient. Almost like that, a sponsor came down. I had received a huge bottle of poison.

"Thank you" I said. I began to head out to the cornucopia. "Tributes, upon arrival you may not fight. If any fighting occurs, you will be exploded." Great, they want us to be tortured by one of their disasters, and then we can kill each other. I didn't want to die, but I am preparing myself for the worst. The route I took was very scenic. The trees looked beautiful, and the snow was light and fluffy. It's such a shame that this will be my last glimpse of beauty. I wonder what everybody at home is thinking. Can they believe I made it this far? I wish I could be back in 10. It would be a miracle if I could.

I finally arrived at the cornucopia. Avita and Valentina were standing on top of the cornucopia, looking down upon us. Cecelia from 3 was standing on a pedestal, and Livia was standing at the far edge of the area. I decided to go on top of a pedestal like Cecelia. She looked over at me and looked terrified. I was pretty scared. I hope my face didn't show it though. I quickly coated my knifes in poison and waited. Suddenly, an earthquake began. All the mountains feel down, and the trees all fell. Soon, the arenas looked flat all across. My pedestal began to rise. I quickly jumped off. Soon, the ground shook vigorously and knocked me over. The cornucopia fell into pieces during the second quake. Avita was crushed under a piece of the cornucopia. Her cannon sounded almost instantly.

Valentina was unharmed though. She got up and brushed herself off. She was wielding a horrible spiked mace like Pricilla's. I wanted to shriek when I saw it. I could imaging it sinking into my stomach. "Attention tributes, you may fight now." Valentin smirked. Another earthquake begun, this was probably the strongest one I have experienced. I dashed over to where Livia was. She gave me a look of fear. She held her scythe up and tried to stab me. I dodged the stab, but I got a huge scrape on my arm in return. I shot her an angered look and got my knife out.

I stabbed her in abdomen. The earthquake jerked me, which cause me to drag my knife in her abdomen. She had a huge gaping hole. Blood was squirting everywhere. She began screaming like crazy. She fell to the ground, covering her wound. I kicked her over and poured poison in her wound. She screamed in pain as the poison entered her wound, causing her abdomen to swell up. I poured some on her skin, and she screamed again. I saw her skin bubble up. I looked away and threw up. I saw Valentina and Cecelia watch in shock at what I had done. I looked back at Livia. She was bloody and disgusting. She moaned silently until her cannon fired. "3 of us are left"

I saw Valentina charge at me. She swung her mace, but I dodged instantly. I tried stabbing her, but I missed. She swung her mace, and hit my thigh. I screamed in pain. I yanked the mace out and saw Livia's scythe. I grabbed the scythe and stabbed Valentina. She fell back, looking at me. Tears filled her eyes. "I thought it was me going home today. I wanted to bring my District pride, my family pride." She looked at me in hatred. "I should have gotten you at the bloodbath!" She screamed. She began sobbing. "You know, you would have died if this goddamn earthquake wasn't happening." She said in a sob. She began coughing up blood. She looked over at Cecelia, then to me.

Cecelia charged at me. Valentina began laughing and coughing up blood. Cecelia punched me. I fell backwards. Valentina's cannon went off. Cecelia grabbed Valentina's mace and hit me is the stomach with it. I screamed in pain. I grabbed an knife and threw it at her throat. She coughed blood all over me. I screamed as I ripped the mace out. Cecelia began to drown in her very own blood. Soon her cannon went off. I looked up at the sky. I forgot the pain for a second. I made it. I have won the 56th Hunger Games.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your victor of the 56th Hunger Games, Camilla Atticus of District 10!" A hovercraft rushed over and picked me up. A medic team rushed over to me. They put me on a bed and strolled me down a hall. They put an mask on me and I blacked out almost instantly.

I woke up in a room. The room was in a hospital. I looked at my self. I had lost about 30 pounds, I was scraped and bruised, I had many scars. I was a complete mess. A doctor rushed in. "Hello Camilla, we have preformed surgery on a few of your damaged organs from the mace impact. You will be good to go in about a day. We have a medication to make your scars disappear, so please apply it everyday." The doctor left the room and everything went quiet. I had seriously won. "How?" I asked myself. I had outlasted 23 people. Juliana walked into my room. "Hey Camilla." "Hey" I replied. "You made history you know? Your games were the shortest ones they have had so far." I looked at her funny. I don't really care if I made history. I freaking won the Hunger Games, and I get to go home. Jan walked into the room also. "Hey new mentor buddy" he said. "Hey" I replied. I forgot about the mentoring part. I have to go back to the capitol yearly to mentor the next group of kids. I sighed in frustration. They soon left the room.

About an hour later, Jaylen and my prep team walked in. They looked shocked when they saw me. Jaylen called a doctor in and said I needed fat injections to gain more weight. I was put back under sleep about 10 minuets later. I woke up and saw my reflection. I had gained back the weight I lost in the arena. My prep team came in and told me they needed to work on me. I let them without any complaint. They scrubbed all the dirt, blood, and grime from the arena away. They made me smell fresh and clean. They waxed my legs, and underarms. They brushed my hair smooth, and made my face soft and glowing. They worked on my nails and toenails and feet. They soon also looked great. They got the scar medication and applied it to all of my scars. They looked at me in satisfaction and left.

Jaylen came back, to see if I fulfilled his needs. "Fabulous" was all he said. He walked out and didn't return. The next person who came surprised me. Deirdre came in with a big smile. "Why would she come?" I thought. I sighed as she walked over to my bed. "Camilla, tomorrow we must get you ready for your post-games events." She smiled all scary. "I'm so proud of you!" She squealed. "Now, get some rest for tomorrow!" She handed me an orange on her way out. I took it and ate it gratefully. I soon cuddled up with my pillow and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I'm so sad about this chapter. I had to re-write it because, I had accidentally deleted my first chapters work. It's such a nuisance to have to re-write it all. I guess we all make mistakes, and we learn from them. I now know not to be careless when deleting stuff. Anyways, I'm so sad that Camillas journey in the arena is complete. I will make the ending really good. I have come up with a great idea. Stay tuned for more!**

"You may believe it's over, but It never will be"- Julia S.

The hospital room became real lonely. I hate that felling. I never really have been alone for a while. I had been alone for a week when my family died, but Enya came to comfort me. "Suck it up" I said under my breath. "Some people have it worse." I sighed. Deirdre walked into my the room. That ended my loneliness.

"Camilla, you must move back up to your room, you must eat before you long day getting prepped!" She squealed.

"Fine" I muttered.

I did as I was told. I kinda liked getting prepped. They made me feel clean and pretty in a way. I guess I've taken them for granted. This is the only year they can prep me. They will move onto another tribute after me. Deirdre and I walked into the elevator.

Being in the elevator with just her was awkward. We kept to ourselves the entire way up. Once we got back up, I saw the table. There were oranges everywhere.

I smiled at the sight. Jan and Juliana were smiling at me.

"Thanks guys" I said to them.

"No problem" they both chimed.

I poured an glass of orange juice and grabbed an orange. I loved the taste of oranges so much. It made me feel positive when I had them. I ate a couple more oranges and a second glass of orange juice. This disgusted

Deirdre. I rolled my eyes at her. I don't give a crap if she thinks I eat too much.

"Camilla, in an hour, you must be prepped."

I finished a second glass of orange juice and went to my room. It seemed weird to see my room. I never really expected to see it again. I rubbed my fingers against the blankets fabric. The feel seemed so familiar. I thought of how 24 people roamed this building, and now 23 were killed in 6 days.

"Camilla, prepping time!" Deirdre yelled.

That hour must have passed pretty fast.

I walked out of the room with her and went down the elevator. Once we had gotten to the floor, Deirdre grabbed my shoulder and smiled.

"Camilla, I want to let you know that you did wonderful in the arena!" She said with a squeal.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I didn't want her to ever mention the arena to me. The arena was not a source of pride to me, but more of a source of shame. I will never get over the fact that I had lied, betrayed, and killed people. I rushed out of the elevator, refusing to look back at Deirdre.

I entered my prep room. Aurelia rushed me over to a perfumed bath. I stepped in, enjoying the feel of the hot water. Aurelia seemed afraid to scrub the scratches and scars on my body.

"Aurelia it's fine to scrub my scars and cuts" I said.

She nodded and began to scrub them, slowly and softly. I smiled at her, hoping to reassure her worries.

"Ann, when will we begin on her eyebrows?" Aurelia asked.

"After her bath. I will heat the wax up now" she replied.

I hate getting waxed. But, after they finish the waxing process, I feel beautiful. Aurelia told me that I could soak for a couple of minuets while they heated the wax. I smiled at her and laid back. The water smelled like Vanilla, which I think is my new favorite scent. Ann and Aurelia ruse back in with the wax in about a minuet.

Ann poured the hot wax on my legs and put some special cloth on it. She ripped it off in a swift motion. She made the waxing process 10 times better than it was last time. She kept redoing the process until there was no hair remaining on my legs and arms. She also fixed my eyebrows up during the process.

"Camilla when you go back home, don't shave your legs. Waxing is a way more efficient way. And it keeps the hairs from growing back in really fast." Ann told me grumpily.

"I will remember that" I said kindly.

I didn't want to say it kindly, but I did.

Fawn began a hair treatment on my damaged hair. She gasped when she saw how damaged it was from the arena. I don't really remember what damaged it, but something did. She babbled on about how curls came back into style in the capitol. Because they went back into style, I am getting my hair curled for my interview, and crowning. She washed out the treatment, and got a styling tool out. She curled my hair into long, bouncy curls.

They applied pink make-up on my face, and finished my look up with pink lip gloss. They told me to head down to Jaylen to get my outfit. I sighed. I didn't like Jaylen at all. To me, he was annoying, arrogant, and quite rude. I will never forget how he was excited to send me out to my possible death. I let out a deep sigh as I walked into Jaylens styling room.

"Oh, welcome back Camilla!" Jaylen exclaimed.

"Hey" I replied.

"Darling, I have a gorgeous dress for you!"

"Great" I replied

"Now, it is quite revealing, but it is sexy and stylish!" He said.

He pulled out a short pink dress. It was real short. He really was serious about "revealing" my skin.

I put it on, and put some pink heels on with it. I walked around, examining how I looked. I let a smile sneak out of my face. I felt sexy, and attractive.

"Don't you love it?" Jaylen exclaimed.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good, I do too!" He said.

"Now, you must hurry over to Deirdre. She needs to talk to you." He said.

I walked over to the door and left. I saw Deirdre outside.

She was smiling really big for some reason. She grabbed my wrist and lead me to the interview stage.

"Now Camilla, you will go on in 15 minuets. Remember to smile and e polite. Also, close you legs when you sit." Deirdre said with a smile

"Okay" I replied blankly.

I looked around. I can't believe that about a week ago, there were 24 of us standing here. I remembered my first interview. I felt beautiful in my long dress. I saw a peacekeeper motion me over. It must be time for my interview.

I walked out on stage, and saw millions of people. I saw Cesar smiling at me. I sat down and smiled. I closed my legs like I was advised.

"Welcome back Camilla" Cesar said.

"Hello Cesar" I replied"

"Well Camilla, I would like to congratulate you on how you did in the arena. You were absolutely magnificent." He told me.

"Magnificent?" I thought. How could he say something like that. The arena was a horrible place. "Thank you" I said through gritted teeth.

"You are very welcome!" He said with a chuckle.

"Now Camilla, we will play the hi-lights of the arena. And, you are in a lot of them." He announced.

"Oh shit" I thought. I don't know if I can handle all of that. I heard the anthem play for a second, and the clips played. I saw myself rise out of the tube, and they showed my shocked face when I saw the arena. The arena was quite gorgeous, but it held horrible memories. They played the bloodbath. They also showed the light. The light was just a huge lightning blot. I saw the girl from 11 get incinerated by it. They ahowed me kill Julian, and leave my alliance. Then, they showed Decima kill Quasi in his sleep. I looked away when they brought up Priscilla kill Decima. They showed the feast, and the finale.

They finished it with the anthem

"Well Camilla, it was a pleasure to have you here, but you must go get crowned!" Cesar exclaimed.

I smiled and walked out. I ran to the restroom and threw up. I can't believe they replayed the thing that haunted me the most. I went to the mirror and freshened up. I walked out and saw Deirdre.

"Are you alright Camilla?" Deirdre asked.

"I'm just fine" I replied. I never was, and never will be.

I was lead to a car and was driven over to the place where we had the tribute parade. I sighed once we got there. I don't really want to see President Snow. He caused me to have this shame, and misery. I was told to get out of the car, and was lead up to the building President Snow stayed on during the parade. The crowd out there was much bigger than the interview crowd. The doors opened and I saw him.

He came over to embrace me. I allowed him to do so. He stunk badly. He smelled like blood and roses. The scent made me want to vomit, but I allowed him to stay near me.

"Hello Camilla" he said.

"Hello" I replied.

"You have brought great honor to your district"

"Thanks" I replied.

He told me to rise, and I did as I was told.

"Panem, I bring you your victor of the 56th Hunger Games, Camilla Atticus!" He announced. The crowd went crazy when he said that. He placed a light pink crown on my head and told me to sit.

We sat for about an hour, waiting for the crowd to leave. He smiled at me.

"Camilla, you are a beautiful girl" he told me.

"Thanks" I replied.

"And, I because of how beautiful you are, I would like to share your beauty"

Where was he going with this? "What?" I asked

"Yes, I want to to be a prostitute for the Capitol."

"No! I won't ever be your whore!" I said.

"Oh Camilla, if you don't, you will never see Enya ever again!" He said.

I began to cry. "Fine" I said.

"Wise choice Camilla." He said.

"You may go."

I ran out, sobbing. I hated him, I hated the games, I hated my life.

I was drove back to my room, and was told to pack up. We would be leaving to be able to be back home tomorrow. I packed up, slowly. I stole a couple of the clothes, and oranges. I felt emotionless. I didn't want to be here anymore. How dare he do this to me!

"Camilla it's time for you to return home" Deirdre announced.

I was lead out of the building, and to the same train that brought me here. I'm glad to leave the capitol. There are to many bad memories. I didn't look back as I boarded the train.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long period of no posts! I feel bad for the long wait. I'm glad Camilla has made it back to 10! The story will not end for a while. I plan to go to about 18 chapters. And we have made it close to the end of the story, which I'm excited to write. Enjoy her return home! **

"What makes you think that I won't remember what you did to me?" - Julia S.

As I boarded the train, memories flooded my mind. I let out an shriek. Juliana looked back at me. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I just shook my head. I ran over to my compartment, and locked the door behind me. I let another round of memories flood my mind. How I killed Julian, Decima asking me why, how I killed Cecelia. I began to scream profusely. I heard knocks on my door, and I ignored them. I didn't want to see anyone at this moment. I need to work things out with myself during this short time alone. Even though I feel like shutting everyone out, I want to see everybody from home. I think something must be seriously wrong with me. I walked over to the train shower, remembering how amazed I was to see it. I rubbed my fingers along the buttons of the shower, and pressed the start button, starting up my shower. I washed all the make-up off of my face. I let the warm water cascade down my body as I relaxed against the wall of the shower.

"What are you going to do?" I asked myself. I began crying hysterically. I turned off the shower and turned the dryer on. I got dried off, and walked out.

I got some pants made of a comfortable, stretchy fabric, and a silky top on. I fell back with exhaustion on my bed. I've had the worst time these past weeks, and I wish to forget them, but I cannot. The only reason I hold onto the memories, is because of the small amount of good they have brought me. Quasi's kind heart, How bubbly Decima was, Valentina's beauty. There are plenty more, but these were my favorite. I decided to focus on these things, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Camilla I wanted you to know you will be back home in 6 hours!" Deirdre squealed.

"Thanks" I replied. I rubbed my eyes. We will be back home soon! I thought. I began to jump up and down in excitement. I get too see Enya! I rushed into the dining room of the train.

"It's pleasing to see you smile again" Jan announced. I never noticed I was smiling. I went over to him and hugged him. I know he, and Juliana know what it is like. I think it must have surprised him how I'm so joyous. He probably took a long time to recover. I didn't see Juliana anywhere. I want to hug her too. I grabbed an orange from the fruit basket. I wish that back in 10 we had oranges. I really want to show Enya an orange. Back at the community home, we are tessera bread.

"Oh!" I said excitedly.

"Jan, can Enya and I move out of the community home and into victors village?" I asked him.

"It depends Camilla. Someone must adopt Enya." He said. I frowned.

"I will do it for you Camilla." He said. I rushed over to him and kissed him on his cheek. Maybe my day won't be too bad after all. I smiled at the thought of Jan adopting Enya. I am so grateful for him.

"Camilla, I need you to look nice when you return home. I will hear no excuses from you" Deirdre told me. I rolled my eyes at her and got dressed. I put on a light green silk dress, and let Deirdre apply some makeup on me. By the time she finished, we had about 2 hours left on the train. We passed a couple districts. I believe we passed district five, and two. I kept staring out of the window, wishing to get back home as soon as possible.

I noticed we were close to home when I smelled the air of ten. It doesn't smell the best, but to me, it smells like home. It sorta smells like fertilizer made out of cow poop. It's quite nasty, but not to most of us in ten. I began to get excited. Deidre went to go see where we were. Apparently we were 19 miles outside the boarder of ten. I'm so happy to come back. In about 10 minuets we had arrived home, home sweet home.

There were mobs of people cheering for me. I spotted Enya at the drop off area. When she saw me she began to jump up and down in excitement. I did the same. The train came to a halt, and we were lead out. I saw Enya and embraced her. I began to cry in joy, and in pain.

"Camilla hug your friend later. You just come to the justice building and give a speech." Deirdre said in an annoyed voice.

"I will see you soon Enya" I told her. She nodded to me and I headed out. I sighed as I walked up onto the justice building.

"Deirdre, I have nothing to say" I told her. She glared at me. For what though?

"Say it from your heart!" She exclaimed. Yeah right I thought. I guess I will though. I walked over to the mic, and began speaking.

"People of District Ten, I'm glad to be back, I would have never thought I would have came back. But it was all of you who motivated me to come back. If I had no motivation, then I would be dead." Good start I guess.

"I also need to thank the people of District 7. I am sorry about you loss of Quasi. He had helped me survive, and kept me happy, thank you." I began to cry. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore.

"And to District 12. I'm so sorry for what I have done to Decima. I had betrayed her." I began to sob at this point.

"That is all, thank you" I said. I ran over to Enya once I saw her. I was crying, and she was patting me on the back, and trying to reassure me. I saw a peacekeeper approach me, and hand me some keys.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"You new home" he replied, and walked away. Oh yeah, that's something I can be happy about. I saw Jan approach Enya.

"How would you like to have a father Enya?" Her jaw dropped. She began to jump around in joy. I smiled. I've never been this happy in a long time.

**I know it's a short chapter, I just wanted to update though.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this chapter is basically Camilla's future. I will probably do 4-5 more chapters. I'm very excited about these next few chapters, so stay tuned! **

"What makes you think you will always be safe?"- Julia S.

I can't believe we lost our tributes again. Every year since I have won, District 10 has lost. And because Juliana decided to retire from mentoring after I won, I've had to mentor these thirty six kids, including my best friend Enya. She never lasted long. She died in the damn bloodbath, after she was stabbed repetitively in the neck. But this year, something weird has happened. The tributes of twelve were announced victors, both of them. I cannot believe this has happened, and none of them were hurt. If they can do something as rebellious as they did, then why can't we? I'm done with this shitty country anyways. But nothing will happen. The peacekeeper forced would overpower us, and we would need more than one district to rebel alongside with us. Whatever though. Snow will just kill us all, like he has done to so many. And he has done to my best friend.

I sighed as my daughter, Enya walked over to me. She is currently six. Her father, Samuel has decided to leave us. I still remember that day. He told me he couldn't take any more of my panic attacks. Ha, that just proves he never cared about me, ever. I told him to leave my house, and to never come back. He doesn't understand how hard it is to deal with the fact that I killed people. I ended life's, and I will never forgive myself for it.

"Mommy, can I go to the chicken coop?" Enya asked. Her favorite thing to do right now is to go and help over there. She enjoys taking care of the baby chicks.

"Sure sweetie. I'm going to tag along with you" I replied. I will never let her be alone. I won't let anyone destroy her childhood. Her's will never be like mine. We walked off over too the chicken coop, and played with the baby chicks.

**Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour. **

The peacekeepers herded us into the crowd. They brought Juliana, Jan, Fredrick (another older victor), and I too a special stage. We received a special spot for the victory tour like we do every year. I looked over at Ellie's rather large family. Ellie was our female tribute for the 74th games. She could have made it far, if she didn't trip. When she tripped during the bloodbath, the girl from one noticed her. She grabbed her and stabbed her repetitively in the stomach. It was a very gory death, and I can't believe her family had to watch it. I can't even imagine my daughter being killed in that way. But, I did have to watch Enya's death. She was practically my sister. I don't know how she got reaped on her final year for the games, but she did. I went into a dark place at that time, and tried suicide. But my ex husband, Samuel saved my life. I saw the two victors from twelve approach the stage. They looked worried about something, I have no idea what. They gave their stupid speech, and were lead over too us. I noticed my friend Haymitch among them. I used to think he was a psychotic drunk, but we've gotten close.

"Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to a couple of my friends." Haymitch told his tributes.

"This is Juliana" he said. The boy, Peeta walked over to her, and shook her hand, and introduced himself to her. But the girl Katniss, she seemed uncomfortable. I guess she's not very social.

"This is Jan, and Fredrick." He said. Peeta again introduced himself to them.

"And finally, my special friend Camilla." He said.

"Hey Camilla, I'm Peeta." He said.

"Hey" I replied.

"I hope to see you again next year" he said.

"Yeah, I guess" I replied. Haymitch snickered at my unsure reply. The girl Katniss smiled at me too. I smiled back at her, hoping we could possibly become friends.

"Well, I'm hungry. Camilla, lead us over to the Justice building so we can have our feast." Haymitch demanded.

"Yeah whatever" I replied.

"Come on" I told them. I began to walk towards the Justice building, grabbed my daughter and walked in. We had a lavish feast, and ate as much as we could.

"Camilla, I need to talk to you" Haymitch said. I raised my eyebrows at him, and walked over to an area behind the dining hall.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Camilla, I need to warn you about something. There is a rumor, saying the Districts are upset with the Capitol. And by seeing the reaction of the crowd here, ten is not looking very happy." He looked deep into my eyes.

"I know ten is upset, but I doubt anything will happen here. Don't worry, everything will be fine here. And if they finally decide to rebel here, I will promise to help." I told him. He chuckled, then looked at me again.

"But seriously, stay safe Camilla." He told me.

"I will be fine Haymitch, I promise" I reassured him. He nodded his head, and we finished our wonderful feast.

**A couple months later.**

I began to notice the unrest here quite recently. People in small groups have been boycotting work, which only resulted in lashes for them. The numbers of public lashings, and shootings have risen lately. We have gotten a new stricter peacekeeper force from three to come in. I used to think our olde peacekeepers were strict, which they were, but these peacekeepers are plain brutal. They beat us constantly, and allow us no freedom. I hate that. Since these new peacekeepers have come in, I've given up all my hopes of rebellion here. They kill people who forget to leave their knifes in the slaughter house, so what will happen if we rebel?

Ever since this has begun, my daughter hasn't been able to go to the chicken coop. It upsets me to see her upset, but I think she understands why. It crushes me that she does understand though. No child should ever even have thoughts of getting whipped, or killed even. She shouldn't know what a corpse looks like. Not yet, not now, not ever. She is my precious child. Nobody is ever safe here in Panem.

**Quarter Quell Announcement. **

It is my second Quarter Quell that I will be watching, and my first one I will be mentoring. I remember the last one, it was absolutely terrible. I can't believe that I have to mentor a Quarter Quell. It seems terrifying, because they add gruesome twists to them. Quarter Quells just remind us how the Capitol has more power than us. Everyone was directed to the square in ten. You had to go to the square for announcements like these. I saw President Snows face appear on the screen.

"For this third anniversary of the defeat of the rebels, we have a special announcement." Oh god, what is it?

"To remind you that the strongest cannot overcome the Capitol, the tributes this year will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." Oh shit. I can't go back in. I just can't. I have a child. They better reap Juliana. I just cannot go in. I grabbed my daughters hand and pushed through the crowd. I saw the anger on the citizens faces. They all began to walk towards the slaughter house, and they began to burn it down.

**Later on that night. **

I rushed Enya home, and locked her in the house. If they will rebel, I will help. Hell has already broke loose, and I will help the effort.

I heard people chanting "You won't take our victors" and "Down with Snow." We all began to beat the peacekeepers, until they were unconscious. We continued to set buildings, fences, ect, on fire. People held up the mockingjay symbol, banners of Katniss, and pictures of nightlock. I'm glad she has started this. She is helping so many people, and she probably doesn't know it. New swarms of peacekeepers came and tried to gun us down, but we fought back with guns from dead peacekeepers. We were gaining the upper hand, until thousands upon thousands of peacekeepers came in. They blasted us down with water, and continued to shoot us. I ran over to my house, to keep safe.

"CITIZENS OF TEN SURRENDER. THE CAPITOL HAS DEFEATED YOU" a speaker screeched.

"YOU WILL ALL BE ON LOCKDOWN FOR TWO WEEKS. NOBODY LEAVES THEIR HOME" it screeched. What about the poor who have no food? They will surely starve.

"THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM PRESIDENT SNOW. HE WANTS YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER WIN. THE CAPITOL WILL ALWAYS HAVE THE POWER. AND ANY ASSOCIATION WITH THE MOCKINGJAY SYMBOL IS FORBIDDEN" I grunted. We could have made it. We should have won this battle. We will keep rebelling no matter what though...


	16. Chapter 16

**I've waited a while for this! I'm so glad to be at this chapter! I won't give spoilers, so you gotta keep reading!**

"Nothing good ever lasts long in Panem"- I heard this or read this somewhere, but idk where.

**The Quarter Quell Reaping**.

I never thought I would be standing here again. It's quite odd to me being here. I never, ever expected this to occur. I had to tell my daughter what could possibly happen to me today. She nodded her head, and gave me a big long hug before the reaping. I cannot believe what the goddamn Snow has done. Does he have any fucking clue? Does he want me to die again? I bet he wants all of the "rebellious" victors dead. There are quite a few that I can think of, and I bet there's more. I signed in at the table, and filed into my roped off section, with Juliana. I haven't ever been fond of her lately. She is a total lazy bum, who just sits around all day. Yeah you call me heartless, but I feel no sympathy for her.

"Welcome District Ten to your third Quarter Quell reaping!" A voice exclaimed. I saw our new escort, Marina smile. I've had to be around her for five years, and she is ten times worse than Deirdre. After Deirdre worked here for a while, she was bumped up to District Four. It's not the best District, but they sometimes have careers.

Marina flashed a smile, showing off her purple teeth. The Capitol styles can get so odd. "We have a special video from the Capitol to present you!" She exclaimed. The stupid video began, and in about three minutes, it ended.

"That was very nice!" She examined. I rolled my eyes, because of how ridiculous she is.

"Now we must begin our reaping!" Oh god no. She better choose Juliana.

"For the girls we have..." Oh please not me.

"Camilla Atticus re-representing District Ten!" Fuck it all. I bitterly walks up onto the stage, and stood stiffly beside Marina. They called my name not once, but twice. Oh god, what about Enya?

"Now, you obviously won't volunteer, so we will begin the boys!" She exclaimed happily. How is she happy? I have to fucking kill people again. I never want to do that again!

"Jan Harrison!" Oh no. How dare she call his name? He was the only victor here who I appreciated. He has done so much good to me, and now he will die. Just forget this all. I fucking hate Snow.

"Thank you for coming, we will enjoy seeing you next year!" Marina exclaimed. Oh my god. Who will take care of my child? I know I won't make it out alive. I can't bring myself to kill anyone anymore. It's too much for me. The peacekeepers lead us out directly to the train. "Great" I thought. Now I won't be able to say goodbye to Enya.

I jabbed a peacekeeper in the face, trying to let his grip go. He let go, and I ran outside to see Enya.

"Goodbye" I yelped desperately. The peacekeepers from behind roughly grabbed me, and dragged me to the train. I don't want to go in again. The problem is, that I won't ever win again. They have newer, younger, fitter victors. I'm old compared to them. I mean, I won 19 years ago! I sighed, and sat down on the train. Marina smiled at me scarily.

"Your mentors decided to stay home, and they had the option too. But, you've won before, so why worry?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes, and walked away from her. She is so annoying. I don't need her to add onto my problems. I went into my room, and prepared myself for a journey back to the capitol, the second time as a tribute.

**Short chapter, but the others will be longer. This is what I have been waiting to do. I'm very excited to write these next few chapters! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! I know it was short, but I don't care. I made this one a little bit longer, but not much. I'm sorry about all the short chapters, they will get longer. I plan to not make these Hunger Games so long, that's why I skipped the train rides. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The Chariots.

New rules, new everything. We have all recieved new rooms, different than the ones we usually use. I saw the reaping re-cap, and I wanted to cry. My friends, Sade from five, Cecelia from eight, and Alicia from nine. I'm glad Haymitch isn't here, but two of the most important people are, Katniss and Peeta. I believe Peeta was stupid for volunteering, but atleast Haymitch might have someone looking out for him. Juliana obviously didn't care about me possibly dieing, and my daughter not having a mother. When i freaking die, she will have to live with her crappy father. I walked into the prep room and saw one farmiliar face, Ann.

I honestly don't understand why she is here. She looked like she hated her job, and she was quite rough with all of the tributes. "Welcome back" she said darkly. I looked at her and frowned. Does she think this is some type of joke?

"Suprised to see you again" I told her.

She frowned and replied, "I know what your thinking, and we all have reasons for being here" she replied. What does she mean? Is she forced to do this? I shuddered, remembering what Snow forced me to do. waxing, two new prep people smiled at me. They put my hair in a bun, and applied no make-up.

"Sorry" I replied.

She looked at me and snapped back, "There is no reason to be." I laid down on the prep table, and she poured hot wax on me. She swiftly ripped it off, and kept doing so. After finishing the "Why do I get no make-up" I asked.

"They don't need to see your face!" one of them exclaimed. Oh god, what am I going to wear?

"Your finished, move on to the next room" Ann said. I looked back at her and nodded. She has changed, she doesn't look like she used to. I guess she has aged, and refuses to alterate her face. I walked into the styling room, and saw another new face. Jaylen was here last year, so where is he now?

"Wheres Jaylen?" I asked the stylist. She had bleached white hair, green skin, with pink jewls implanted in it.

"Darling, he is not here. He is a stylist for District Four now." she cooed. I sighed and looked over at my costume. It was a freaking cow outfit, that would cover me from head to toe. It had a ridiculous belt on it.

"Put this on darling, and I will show you the special effect." She is already annoying me. She hasn't introduced herself, and she keeps calling me "Darling." I hope she gets fired. I put the furry cow outfit on, and looked out of two holes, that would serve as eyes. She went behind me, and lit the belt on fire. Great, she is copying District Twelves idea of the fire.

"It will make you look like your broiling darling!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked at how ridiculous I looked. I guess we will be the laughingstock of the capitol this year.

"Whats your name?" I asked her.

"Camilla, im Lucinda darling." Okay, her sentence made no sense. She called me Camilla, then darling. This woman will be the death of me. I was directed out of the room, and headed over too my chariot. I saw Haymitch approaach me.

"Camilla, I need to tell you something important." he told me. I nodded at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"I have a group of victors, the ones from Three, Four, Six, Seven, and I believe Chaff will join in too." What was he saying?

"What type of group?" I asked.

"A group to keep Peeta alive. Camilla, I know you know rebel secrets, and I know you help rebel in Ten. I need you to do this." I looked straight into his eyes, and hugged him.

"Of course I will." I replied. I felt selfish, becuase I would not be going home to Enya, but I know what i'm doing is right. I need to help stop this horrible nation.

"Better get on your chariot Camilla" Haymitch told me. I laughed, and got on. I heard the anthem blair throughout the whole place, and District One began to head out. Everybody followed, and soon enough, we were heading out. I heard laughter, and pointing and screaming. Yep, were the laughingstock. Jan looked down at his feet, trying to block out the embaressment. I kept my head high, and continued to be confident throughout the whole chariot ride. I guess Jan isn't good with public humiliation. I lost my fear of that years ago.

I almost didn't notice that the ride was over. I saw Marina head over, and smile. "Good job" she said, then laughed. Great, I got her to laugh at us.

"Shut your fat mouth up" I told her. All smiles went down, and I went into the elevator to be away from all of them


End file.
